pacisbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Berries
Growning on the Tree of Life,' Power Berries' were used by the Yellow Ones to fight Ghosts, though anyone can use them. Eating a Power Berry enables the person who eats it with a special power such as Ice powers, wind breath, super speed, etc (though all berries allow the user to survive in the Netherworld and many allow for flight). Their powers are extremely unpredictable. Betrayus and the other Ghosts often attempt to steal the Tree (or Pac's Berry supply) in order to utilize their power. Power Berry List * 'Power Berry '- The most common Power Berry, eating this berry is the only way a PacWorlder can enter the Netherworld without death. It comes in many different shapes and sizes.☆ * 'Ice Berry '- This berry grants ice powers to the one who eats it. Pac uses it to transform into Ice Pac-Man and freeze Ghosts (especially Fire Ghosts, though he's eaten them without one), flames, weapons, etc. He can also form structures out of ice. This form is capable of flight.☆ * 'Fireball Berry '- An extremely powerful berry that surrounds the use in a ball of fire which they can release as a projectile. Extremely rare, only used once in The Adventure Begins, Part II, but easily able to destroy a large army of ghosts, leaving only their eyeballs behind.☆ * 'Kung Fu Berry '- This berry enables the user to perform Kung Fu at a decently professional level, regardless of skill or knowledge.☆ * 'PacZilla Berry '- One of the rarest berries on the Tree of Life, this berry enlarges it's user to the point of towering above buildings, greatly enhancing their strength in the process. Pac used this berry to turn into PacZilla and fight the giant Gargoyle created by Dr. Buttocks.☆ * 'Chameleon Berry '- This berry gives the user the abilities of a chameleon, including; camouflage, a tongue to latch onto Ghosts, and enhanced vision. Pac uses this berry to change into Chameleon Pac-Man, who as with other forms, is able to fly.☆ * 'Fishing Rod Berry '- A berry that converts the user's tongue to a fishing rod, able to hook onto Ghosts and reel them in. Pac transforms into Fisher Pac-Man with this berry, once again gaining flight capability.☆ * 'Rocket Berry '- Attaches rockets to the user's legs, enabling rocket powered flight. The color of the rockets seem gender based as Skeebo's rockets were blue while Cyli's were pink. Skeebo also gained a cape.☆ * 'Bounce Berry '- Used exclusively in Heebo-Skeebo, Bounce Berries cause the user to bounce in a similar style to a rabbit. Most likely, the Rubber Berry also allowing for bouncing caused this berry not to be used again.☆ * 'Vacuum Berry '- A berry which turns the user's tongue into a suction tube.☆ * 'Fire Berry '- Gives the user fire powers. Pac transforms into Fire Pac-Man after eating it and can burn Ghosts by throwing flames. The form can take flight as other forms can.☆ * 'Spin Berry '- Turns the user into a spinning top, enabling them to spin around at the speed of a tornado. Pac becomes Spin Pac-Man with this berry, using the form to dizzy enemies or eat Ghosts more quicker than in his other forms. It can also fly.☆ * 'Granite Ball Berry '- Changes the user into a large ball made of granite, allowing them to smash through heavy objects or crush strong enemies under their weight. Pac changes into Granite Ball Pac-Man by eating this berry and was shown to be able to store others inside his mouth.☆ * 'Planet Berry '- A berry which turns the user into a planet similar to Earth, gaining their own environment and atmosphere. Pac became Planet Pac-Man in order to chomp an approaching Ghosteroid.☆ * 'Gill Berry '- Allows the user to breathe underwater.☆ * 'Youth Berry '- A special berry which once grew on bushes in Paclantis. Only one was still left until a Ghost Shark ate it. Those who eat the berry will deage to their youth. Ghosts who eat it will gain their body back as occured to the Ghost Shark.☆ * 'Elder Berry '- One of the oldest berries on the tree of life. It morphs the user into a King Kong-like creature. When Dr. Buttocks brought Pacasaurs back to life and unleashed them on Pacopolis, Pac ate one of these to become Pac Kong. Unfortunately, he was unable to revert back to normal and even worse went on a rampage due to the Primal nature of the form. Only Spiral and Cyli's friendship could calm him down and eventually, change him back to normal.☆ * 'Garlic Berry '- Causes the user to belch Garlicky gas that can be used to ward off VamPacs, like Count Pacula. When Pac ate the berry, he was able to create a Garlic Jack'o'Lantern to fight alongside him.☆ * 'Wizard Berry '- Turns the user into a wizard, granting them magic powers. Pac used the berry to become Wizard Pac-Man.☆ * 'Arachnid Berry '- Grants the user the abilities of a spider, such as generating webs and shooting webbing to grab enemies or swing. Pac uses this berry to turn into Arachnid Pac-Man. Cyli and Spiral have also used it and are disgusted by the results.☆ * 'Brain Berry '- Grants the user advanced intelligence. Pac used the berry to change into Brainiac Pac-Man in Sir-C's absence.☆ * * 'Grow Berry '- This berry enlarges the user, allowing an average sized PacWorlder such as Pac to stand at height with Fluffy. Extremely rare. * 'Lighter-Than-Air Berry '- This berry makes it user lighter-than-air, causing them to float til it's effects wear off. * 'Rubber Berry '- Transforms the user into a rubber ball which can bounce around, smash into objects, or slam down on Ghosts to destroy their bodies. Transforms Pac into Rubber Pac-Man. * 'Balloon Berry '- A berry which inflates it's user til they're like a balloon with gas being released when they revert back. Pac uses this berry to transform into Balloon Pac-Man. * 'Wind Berry '- Upon eating this berry, the user will be able to breathe strong gusts of wind to blow away enemies. Unfortuanetly, the wind is so strong the user may blow away themselves just by talking. * 'Super Speed Berry '- Grants the user super speed. * 'Fly Berry '- Turns the user into a PacWorlder sized fly. Cyli and Spiral are greatly disgusted by this form. * 'Merry Berry '- Special berry which sprouts at the top of the Tree of Life every year on Berry Day. It represents a star on the top of a Christmas Tree. It unleashes a large amount of energy which engulfs and destroys all Ghosts in it's path. * 'Stretch Berry '- A berry which allows the user to stretch his/her limbs like elastic bands in order to grasp faraway objects or gain some height. * 'Wi-Fi Berry '- Special berry created by Sir Cumference to send Pac into Cyberspace in order to stop the virus created by Dr. Buttocks. * 'Combo Berry '- A combination of all power berries sent into Cyberspace by Sir C in order to help Pac stop Buttocks' virus. * 'Moustache Berry '- Mentioned in New Girl in Town, this berry causes the user to grow a moustache. * 'Inside Out Berry '- Mentioned in New Girl in Town, this berry turns the user's body inside out. * * 'Flight Berry '- Also extremely common, this berry gifts a PacWorlder with the power of flight. Pac often eats this berry at the start of battles with ghosts in order to eat them in the skies.☆ * 'Titanium Berry '- This berry encases the user in titanium, granting their body magnetic attributes. Pac uses this berry to become Titanium Pac-Man. In this form, his tongue can act as magnet, drill, and possibly other heavy machine though such hasn't been confirmed. In Rip Van Packle, he was shown to possess super strength, able to punch through an unbreakable cage. As with other forms, he is capable of flight.☆ * 'Shrink Berry '- This berry shrinks the user down to the size of a flea, allowing them access to small places previously unreachable.☆ Gallery Wi-Fi Berry.png Brain Berry.png Wizard Berry.png Garlic Berry.png Chameleon Berry.png Firey Berry.png Wind Berry.png Kung Fu Berry.png Minty Ice Berry.png Balloon Berry.png Elder Berry.png Stone Berry.png Giant Berry.png Trivia * Pac has been shown to be able to utilize the powers of certain berries without actually eating that specific berry. Sometimes becoming Rubber Pac-Man just by bouncing or falling in his normal form, his tongue already being a vacuum tube as soon as he sticks it out, and becoming Spin Pac-Man at will, despite sometimes being in desperate situations solved by a Spin Berry, which could've been avoided had he actually not required a berry to use this particular form. What makes the latter even weirder is him claiming the berry to be new to him in The Great Chase!, despite having used it's power in the past. * While others have been shown to transform when eating Power Berries, berries such as the Ice and Chameleon Berry, only seem to transform Pac, giving those like Cyli, Elli, and the fake Zac and Sunny, their powers and not transforming them. * The Pointy Heads have demonstrated use of a weapon which can take away Power Berries' powers. Reflective coating can keep this from happening. Category:Forms of Pac-Man Category:Game